Harry's new life and Ash's new Pokemon
by 917brat
Summary: What if Harry was given a new chance. But this one is a lot different from the life he had before; especially since he isn't even human in this one. This time Harry is something called a Pokémon. Or to be more precise a dratini and even then he isn't a normal one. What happens when Harry, as a dratini, is found by Ash; in the very beginning of Ash's journey? What would happen to th
1. Chapter 1

Summary-What if Harry was given a new chance. But this chance, this new life, is a lot different from the life he had before; especially since he isn't even human in this one. This time Harry is something called a Pokémon. Or to be more precise a dratini and even then he isn't a normal one. What happens when Harry, as a dratini, is found by Ash; in the very beginning of Ash's journey? What would happen to the two of them and how much of their story will change because of this fact? Especially considering the fact that Harry still has and knows how to use the magic from his past life?

**Chapter one**

Harry stared brokenly at the Veil before him. Trying his best to ignore the bitter voice in the back of his head that was screaming at him that he should have realized something like this was going to happen to him. That with his luck, and the way he life had been so far, something like this was bound to happen. That it always was going to turn out like this and he should already know that by heart by now. After all, when had something good happen to him and actually stayed good? When had his happiness ever really lasted; even in the smallest bit?

It had started off small, almost meaningless to some people. Like actually being able to go to school and learn all that he wanted; best yet get away from the monsters that called themselves his only family. It all sounded like a dream come true to his younger self. And a dream it turned out to be as Harry found himself friendless, bullied by nearly everyone in the school due to his cousin and unable to learn what he wanted because he wasn't allowed to do better in the school this his cousin was doing; which made Harry go through the school at a barley passing level.

Going to the wizarding world, finding out about magic, and getting away from his so called family had all been good; had all made him feel like he was on top of the world for a brief moment. Only to be sent back crashing to earth as soon as he had find out that there was a mad man, as well as said mad man's follows, out for his blood; quite literally.

Finding out he had a godfather, someone who actually cared for him for just being him and not because he was the so called boy who lived, had been another good thing that had happened to him. Again only for that moment of happiness to be crushed by the fact that his godfather was on the run, could hardly spend any time with him and then had been killed by his deranged cousin.

Now, on top of those and numerous other instants similar to them, this was happening; really hadn't he had learned anything from all his previous experiences. Obviously not was the negative though that was going through Harry's head as he watched everything happening with a dead look in his eyes as he did so. Along with the thought that now that he thought about it, he should have really known not to let his guard down; at least not until the other shoe had dropped.

What had Harry thinking like this, when he was usually tried his best to see the light side of things of everything, which was the main reason he had been able to stay relatively sane through everything that had happened to him, well it was simple.

Harry had just, literally just, defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort, and he was happy about this. Mainly because, with Voldemort dead, he was finally free of the war, and all the weight said war had put on his shoulders, which meant that he could finally start having the life he wanted, a life that included being with the person he loved without having to worry about someone out to kill the for what he considered a sort of fluke when he was a baby.

Well that is Harry had been happy about this, and dreaming about the life he could now have, for all of five minutes. Because after spending that small amount of time dreaming about what could be realized it was just way to quite, and that no one around him seemed to be celebrating Voldemort's defeat; like he had thought they would be doing.

This caused Harry a great deal of confusion as well as fear. Thinking that perhaps he had been wrong and that the Dark Lord wasn't really dead like he believed, which if that was the case Harry knew he had just made himself look as insane as the papers where saying he was, Harry spun around to face where the Dark Lord was; praying that he wasn't too late as he did so. Only for his confusion to grow when he realized, Yes, that was Voldemort sprawled out dead on the ground and no he wasn't standing behind him ready to curse him like Harry had thought.

Biting his lip slightly in confusion and wondering just what was going on, Harry began to turn back around ready to ask the people around him just what was wrong. To ask all of them why they weren't happy about finally being free from the mad man that called himself Voldemort and his followers. Only to come face to face with the bright red of a powerful stunner with no way, or chance, to dodge it.

Groaning Harry slowly began to wake up wondering just why his head was hurting so much, and why did he suddenly feel so weak; weaker then he really could ever recall feeling before. That is when what had happened before he had been knocked out came rushing back to him causing Harry to jump up ready to defend himself from an attack; even if was probably too late to do that. Ready to defend himself against the taunts he knew were going to come from whatever death eater had managed to catch him. Even if as he felt like if he did manage to stand up he would only collapse back down to the ground given how weak he currently.

What Harry wasn't ready for was what he saw the moment he attempted to did this. Because the moment Harry leaped up ready to defend himself, as well as hopefully escape so he could go back to his family and see what was wrong. He immediately wished that he hadn't and could only shake his head in horror as he looked around himself; falling back to his knees in both horror and exhaustion as he did so.

Harry was in what he knew to be the Ministry holding cell, the ones that were used for those that were awaiting trials, and the ones that had wards around them to block the prisoner from his magic; which explained to Harry just why he felt as weak as he did. What it didn't explain was why Harry was there in the first place, and where everyone else was for that matter.

As if summoned by his thought of where everyone was Harry heard a nearby door opening. This caused Harry to look up, having looked down in disbelieve when he realized where he was, to see just who was coming in. Hoping that it was someone who could explain what was going on and let him out of this cell; both would have been best.

When he saw just who was coming in, all his friends as well as the headmaster, Harry felt his hope rise; surly they would free him from this prison they were his family after all. Only for said hope, as well as any other positive feeling that he was feeling, to come crushing down when the headmaster started speaking to him; the people behind him nodding along with everything he was saying. Acting like the sheep the Slythrins had always accused them of being.

"Potter, I see you're awake. It is about time." Harry hearing the tone this was said in, as well as the look in the headmaster's eyes, knew instantly that nothing good was going to come out of what was currently going on; that in fact something horrible was about to happen. Still this didn't stop Harry from nervously licking his lips and asking the question that had been bothering him since he found out just where he was.

"Professor. What's going on? Why am I here?" These questions seemed to annoy both Dumbledore, as well as his supposed friends, because it was Hermione, and didn't that feel like a punch in the gut to Harry who had all but adopted her into his family as a sister, who stepped forward and snapped out at Harry; her tone screaming that she thought he was an idiot. A tone that Harry hadn't had directed at him in years; somehow making it sound worse because of this.

"Potter, are you seriously that slow. You're here because you are about to go on trial for being a murder. However, Azkaban is too good a place for dark scum like you in my opinion." Harry his confusion growing and being joined by terror couldn't help but blurt out; not wanting to believe his growing suspicions.

"Trail!? Murderer? DARK! But, but I never killed anyone…besides the dark lord that is what are you talking about?" This earned Harry a snort from Ron, and for Hermione to turn her nose up at him. But it was perhaps the headmaster reaction that was worse. For it was him who answered Harry's questions his blue eyes twinkling merrily as he did so.

"But my Boy that who you're going on trial for killing. Tom Riddle, the last of the noble and ancient house of Slythrin; one of the founders of Hogwarts itself. After all killing is never the answer and as I just said Tom was a wizard from a rather powerful line; however dark it may have been. Why if the Ministry doesn't crack down on you then what's to say some other person could get away with killing someone by claiming that person was a dark lord of sorts. Certainly not. Why I have to say what happening now is happening for the greater good, and you should just accept that as it is Potter. After all everything I have done and sacrifices has been for the greater good the small sacrifice from you shouldn't be asking for too much now should it."

It was then with a sense of cold dread that Harry realized, and finally accepted, what he had been trying to desperately ignore the whole time. That all of this had been planned out one way or another. He had never really been anything but a disposable tool for the people in front of him; for those he had called friends or even family.

This knowledge, and the fact that he had missed all of it when he knew there had been so many hints all but screaming these facts at him, seemed so mocking Harry something fierce; at least it was now that he looked back everything. Harry seeing this, and feeling it deep within gut, knew that was never going to be able to have a life of peace. Mainly because that wasn't in the headmasters plan for him.

Instead Harry was going to be put through, what he would bet everything he owned on, was going to be a mockery of trail, he knew this and everyone else in the room knew it just as well as he did. Just as he knew that after said mockery of a trail he would be tossed aside to rot in Azkaban prison; where Harry was sure that some 'unfortunate' accident would befall him leaving everything he had to those on the other side of his cell; or so they believed you had to love the clause the Potter family wills all had. As he realized this Harry could help but think. 'Malfoy had been right that day on the train… too bad I realized this too late.'

Harry while he was thinking this didn't notice the deepening of the scowl on his 'visitors' face as they realized that they were now being ignored. Nor did he take any notice of the fact that Dumbledore, not liking the fact that he was being ignored, had taken out his wand and was pointing it directly at him. That is, Harry didn't notice until the stunner that came from the headmaster's wand hit him straight dead in his chest and caused him to go back into the cursed unconsciousness that had first started this whole thing.

When he next woke up, cursing slighting for his lack of as Moody would say Constance vengeance as he did so, Harry found himself chained down into a very familiar chair in a very familiar court room; a familiarity that he wanted no part of and actually felt bile raise in his throat as he recognized them.

Seeing all of this, Harry felt the earlier terror he had been feeling easily double what it had been and try to overwhelm him. Only for Harry to use his iron control, which had been hard earned during the war, to push it down and stare coldly at all of the assembled people that were present for his so called trail. He was determined not to let them, the traitor and wanna be deatheaters that made up the majority of his trail, see how much they were hurting him; letting the see how they had broken him in a way Voldemort himself couldn't brag about. After all, all Harry had left at the moment was his dignity and he was damn sure he wasn't going to let them take that from him; like they had taken everything else from him.

Harry kept that look, and with that the stubborn nature that had been what kept him alive after everything he had been through, throughout the entire trial; not letting a single emotion he was feeling show up on his face during the whole thing. Which much to his disgust was just aa mocking as he had believed it was going to be since the beginning; perhaps even more so then he had thought possible.

But it was because of this trial, no matter how messed up it had been, that lead Harry to where he currently was. Because of that shame of a trial and the verdict that had been handed do to him. Which as that Harry was simply too dangerous, and too good at escaping things, to allow him to stay in Azkaban Prison; like Harry had originally believed he was going to be. Instead they had decided, in a way to add salt to the wounds Harry was feeling, by sentencing him to go through the Veil; the same veil that had taken his Godfather from him.

Upon hearing this judgement, it had taken every ounce of self-control that Harry had not to blow up at the smirking Headmaster; at least at first it did. But now that he thought of it, and now that the Veil was right in front of him, Harry honestly couldn't think of a better way to go; a better way to finally be free of the predigest of the wizarding world. After all he had nothing here and there was a chance he would be able to meet his family on the other side right? So it would be better for him Right? It wasn't like he was really loosing anything by going through the veil right; at least not something that wasn't already taken from him that is.

Keep those thoughts in mind, and trying his best to ignore all the doubts he had, Harry march towards the Veil head held high. Then before walking into said veil Harry turned around so he was facing 'oh so brave' wizards that had decided to make sure he got his' just' punishment and once seeing he had all of their attention Harry calmly flipped them all the bird before falling backwards into the veil, sending a large blast of magic at them all as he did so. What just because he was going through the veil without a fight didn't mean he wasn't doing something to make those backstabbers pay for what they were doing.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own or make any profit off of Pokémon or Harry Potter; no matter how much I wish I did.

**Chapter Two**

Harry had been in this new world, and in the new form that he had found himself in when he had first woken up in the new world he now called home, for about six months now. And honestly, at least now, he could say that it wasn't as bad as he had first thought it was going to be; or worth the panic attack he had nearly given himself when he had first woken up and found out everything.

But at the same time Harry knew that he really hadn't always felt that way, and that it had only been recently that he had been able to calm down enough to start to see it that way; like a new chance at life. In fact, when he had first arrived, and saw just what he now looked like, the only positive, if slightly sarcastic, thought he could think was: 'well, at least I'm not pink.'

Harry had no idea how ironic that particular thought was, but he would find out later on and most likely be almost grateful for his new look considering just what they could have been.

Thinking on this, especially this last thought Harry couldn't help but chuckle slightly to himself, ignoring how odd and rather musical his new chuckling sounded now, and instead began to focus back to that day six months ago when he had first been coming through the veil and then when he had woken up on the other side. Absentmindedly wondering how the 'upstanding' members of the wizarding world reacted to his special goodbye that he had left them as he did so.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Harry after he had walked through the veil immediately began to curse his self and wonder why the hell he did that; or why he hadn't tried to escape from it all in the first place. Yes, the shock value, and their faces on those backstabbers got as he flicked them off, was very humorous but at the same time they weren't worth his life. Which was exactly what he was giving up when he walked through the veil; after all it was called the veil of death for a reason…right?_

_Harry as he thought this, and as he could feel that he was still alive, proving his last thoughts wrong, couldn't help but look around wondering just what was going on, and if perhaps, once again, the wizarding world was wrong about what happened in the veil. It honestly wouldn't surprise him if they were, they always seemed to take the simplest answer and roll with it in most cases._

_It was doing this, and the odd feelings that he got while doing so, that caused Harry to stumble in shock, or he would have if Harry had been able to stumble at all. Because the moment Harry decided to look around him to see just what was going on he noticed something that really should have caught his attention long ago; not to mention had him cursing himself, and his twice damned luck once again._

_This was the fact that Harry wasn't in his body, or at least not the one he had just moments ago, nor was he actually walking through the veil anymore. Instead he was what looked to be a glowing green, black and red ball of energy with his body laying not a foot from him floating in the black void that made up what Harry was guessing was the veil he had just foolishly walked through._

_Seeing this Harry felt a slight tremor go through what would have been his back, at least that is what it felt like to him, as he tried to figure out just what was going on. As well as he tried his best not to go into a full blown panic because he got the feeling if he did give in to that panic then he would be able to free himself from it. This was made a bit easier, but at the same time even more confusing than it already was, as Harry, who had been staring at his fallen body in horror, noticed that said body was still breathing; much to his relieve._

_Seeing this Harry somehow began to get the beginning of a headache; something which he had thought would have been impossible given the circumstances. As he began to question just what was going on, and how was it going on for that matter. Then going on a limb, as well as following what his gut instinct was screaming at him to do, even as his common sense said not to, Harry sent out a treadle, which Harry figured would have been his hand if he had been in his body, and touched his still breathing body; pushing said energy into it._

_This instantly caused a reaction, one that Harry honestly could never have expected and if he had known what would have happened, just what the reaction did to him, he may not have done what he had done to begin with; then again he probably would have given just where he currently was and who he was. What happened was Harry felt himself being pulled off in another direction, and at the same time his body was being pulled with him. _

_Harry not knowing what was going on, but knowing that he wouldn't go anywhere without a fight began to fight against the pull. Somehow getting the feeling that that was what he was supposed to do and that the longer he fought against the pull the better things would be for him in the end. Only to find out the pull was a lot stronger than he could ever anticipated, and that no matter how hard he tried he was going were that pull wanted._

_Still Harry continued on fighting against the pull and manage to make it so that he, whatever the ball of color that he currently was, was being pulled at a slower speed then his body was. Making it so that his body was now flying in front of him instead of slightly behind him like he had been. Though this really didn't make Harry feel any better as he noticed that whatever the pull was doing to him it seemed to be at least twice as hard on his body because there before his eyes his body was twisting and warping into something else. Unable to take this Harry closed his eyes and gave in to the pull; no longer feeling the need to fight against it any longer._

_This seemed to be exactly what the pull wanted though and before Harry could do anything else, like renew the fight against said pull, he found himself slammed into his body, which was still changing, and knocked clear out; the only feeling he could get before unconsciousness claimed him was the sensation of fall at an oddly slow pace._

_Groaning slowly Harry began to wake up. Only to immediately start to panic as he remembered just what had happened before he had blacked out. A panic that got worse when Harry realized that no matter how hard he tried that he couldn't move his hands or legs in any way to help him get up. A panic that reached epic proportions when upon looking down at his body Harry realized he had no legs or arms to speak of. In fact, Harry, as he continued to look down, thought that he had somehow been turned into an oddly colored snake._

_Thinking on this and knowing that he needed to know just what had happened to him, that he needed to know what he now looked like. Harry began to frantically look for something that had a reflective surface. _

_It was while he was searching for this reflective surface that, and feeling slow that he didn't realize it earlier, caused Harry to notice that he was no longer in the pitch black void that had made of the inside of the veil. But was now instead inside a dark cave that's only source of light was a small hole in the ceiling of the cave far, far overhead him. Yet, despite this Harry could still see clear as ever; better than ever in fact. Best yet there seemed to be a rather large lake right under this light source. Giving Harry the reflective surface he had been looking for as well as some shelter until he could get a hold of everything that had recently happened; because every instinct he currently possessed said the lake was safety for some reason._

_Seeing this lake Harry inwardly gave a small cheer before moving as fast as he could in his new body towards said lake; arriving at it a lot faster than he had thought he was going to. In fact, Harry arrived at the lake so fast he had to skid to a quick stop to avoid falling into said lake._

_Harry, after mentally telling himself that he was now a lot faster than he had thought he was going to be and that he really had to be more careful now because of that, at least until he learned the limits of what else had changed about him, slowly looked into the lake; wanting a better look then he already had at his new form. _

_Once he did this Harry found himself once again almost falling into the lake; this time from pure shock. Harry had already known that his body had gone through some serious changes, and he had already had a good gut feeling that he wasn't human any more, but still seeing it clearly and having solid prove of that made it all really sink into Harry's mind; extremely quickly._

_So it was a wide eyed, stunned, Harry that was taking in all of the details of his new form. It was serpentine like, though at the same time he was nowhere near the size of most the snakes he saw while he had been in the wizarding world, bit given those had been at least fifteen feet long at the very least that wasn't saying much. _

_If he had to guess Harry would say he was maybe around twelve feet long; maybe a little bigger than that. Seeing this size, for some reason Harry got the feeling he was large in size for whatever he currently was and that he was only going to get bigger; making Harry feel a little bit happier about that seeing as he usually was the smallest of his group because of so called family. Besides his height Harry also noticed that he had two bright red fin-like ears on either side of his head. In fact, his entire body was either black or red; with the majority of it being black with a bright red underbelly._

_Harry seeing this started to look closer at his reflection taking in more of its details; starting with his head then working his way down. Looking at his face Harry noticed, with a good deal of joy that he still had his mother's bright emerald eyes. Then looking had his forehead Harry noticed with even further joy that instead of the original lightning bolt scar he had a small almost horn looking red dot in his forehead. Unfortunately, this small bit of happiness, at the lack of the scar that had pretty much dammed his whole life, quickly disappeared as Harry continued to look down the rest of his body. In fact, Harry had to pause and take a deep breath to calm himself down when he saw a pitch black lightning bolt smack dap in the middle of his bright red serpent chest. It seems even in this new life Harry couldn't be free of that life damning mark. Even if it looked more like a very odd, both in shape and color, birthmark instead of the scar it had been._

_Harry taking all of this in, and as seeing that mark was the last straw, finally opened his mouth and let out an enraged scream. Only to be even further shaken when instead of the sound he had expected to hear he got a rather musical cry of Drraattttiinniii came out of his mouth. Hearing this Harry felt his eye twitch at yet another change that he had undergone and could only bitterly think, 'well at least I'm not pink as well.'_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Harry as he remembered that rather hectic day could help but smirk to himself. He had learned a lot of things since that day. Both about his new form and the world around him; a lot of which he had learned without even having to leave the cave he had found himself in. This was because, unlike what he had first believed when he had fist woken up, this cave wasn't completely empty. In fact, it had many different creatures in it. A lot of which seemed to be eager to help Harry, who for some reason they all believed to be a new born hatchling; an abandon one at that.

Thought his odd coloring and large size did keep a quite a few of them away from Harry; not that Harry could really bring himself to care about that, if that was the way some of them were going to be he would rather be alone anyway. He swore this time around in his life he wouldn't let anyone dedicate how he was going to be or who he was going to be friends with; he would finally be himself this time around and not a puppet to be lead around the nose like he had been.

What Harry had been able to learn, from the braver Pokémon who had not been intimidate by his size, the power he wielded at such a young age, or the very odd color he had been born with had taught Harry about the world he was in, about different Pokémon, which is when Harry found out what he was; a rather oddly colored Dratini. They also made sure that Harry knew all he could about trainers, who were human that captured different Pokémon and lead them to different battles; which apparently was the norm here.

Speaking of battling the Pokémon also made sure that Harry also knew about battling, as well as how to defend himself to some degree; something Harry took to like a fish to water. Though on an odd note, because he didn't want to forget his old world or what it at had taught him Harry had also retaught himself some things; one of which being able to talk in the human tongue again. This was something that made even more Pokémon fear or dislike him seeing as they didn't see it as natural; again Harry really couldn't bring himself to care what those Pokémon thought about him.

At first Harry hated everything he had learned about the Pokémon world, especially the fact that that he was no longer human but a creature of some sort. I mean he had just gotten out of a war why would he want to continue to fight; especially when there seemed to be no real reason for it? And once more be forced to fight at that? But then as time went on and as Harry got used to his new form, he found himself looking forward to it and wanting to learn more of fighting; like the love of fighting was in grated deep within him. This feeling only grew when Harry found that his magic, from his old world, had followed him through into his new form. In fact, Harry was currently trying to figure out how to combine what he knew from his old world with his new one; at least with all the spells he knew. So that he could fight even better in his new form, and have a good surprise ready for anyone that tried to fight him in the future. This lead Harry to where he was now, at the very edge of his cave finally about to leave it and begin to explore the world around him.

A.N- Okay about if Harry gets his human form back. I am going to have him meditate, close to when he is about to evolve. That is when he sees three forms in his mind. One bright one, (Dragonair) that he can almost see completely clearing. A shadowed one (Dragonite,) that looks to be further back than the bright form. Then a very familiar, though shadowed, form that seems to be flicker as if it is unsure it that it is going to stay or disappear. (His human form.) Also I changed Harry from being smaller then usually to having the Kings syndrome on top of being an even weirder shiny because well one he is Harry Potter he is going to stand out and his still has his magic. And two well like I had him mention he was always smallest in his group I want to see him be one of the biggest in this new life.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own or make any profit off of Pokémon or Harry Potter; no matter how much I wish I did.

A.N- Okay I still want to vote to see if Harry gets his human form. Like I said last chapter I am going to have Harry meditate, close to when he is about to evolve. That is when he sees three forms in his mind. One bright one, (Dragonair) that he can almost see completely clearing. A shadowed one (Dragonite,) that looks to be further back than the bright form. Then a very familiar, though very shadowed, form that seems to be flicker as if it is unsure it that it is going to stay or disappear. (His human form.) Also I changed Harry from being smaller then usually to having the Kings syndrome on top of being an even weirder shiny because well one he is Harry Potter and he is going to stand out not matter what. Plus, he still as his still has his magic; which is going to change him even more and why he has a chance to get his human from. And two well like I had him mention he was always smallest in his group I want to see him be one of the biggest in this new life. Also if he does get his human form he will most likely have a pairing so tell me who you'd like to see him with if he does have a human form.

**Chapter three**

Harry had been on his own and out of the cave he had first arrived in for a little over six months now. Over that time Harry had been doing nothing but training and exploring the world around him. Harry was actually rather surprised by just how much he had managed to cover and discover during that time. Though that maybe cause since he left that cave those six months ago Harry had done nothing but train, explore, battle, and sleep; pushing himself to his limit everyday as he did so. SO that could have something to do with it.

Because of this Harry had managed to find out quite a lot; more so then he had every thought he would have been able to. Some of which he found out from listening to others around him and some he found out through the plan hard work he had put into it; literally bring himself to nearly collapsing from how hard he was pushing himself to do so at several different times.

What he had managed to learn from listening to the world around him, mainly came from what he heard from others and a thing he was pretty sure was called a Pokedex; which despite how hard he tried he had yet to manage to get his hands on. And this wasn't pure information on him but more on what he was, at least the basics of what he was; and Harry knew he was anything but basic. What he found out was that he was currently a dragon-type of Pokémon called a Dratini. Which now he was pretty well covered on, or at least the information he knew was on the average Dratini; which even though Harry knew he wasn't knew he could use it none the less. After all some of it was true about him; he couldn't be that different from them by that much could he?

What he found out was that he was actually a really rare Pokémon that was rarely found, especially considering where he currently was. Which was in a place Kanto, close to a town called Pallet town; or at least now that was where he was. Exactly where he had started from Harry wasn't completely sure; and it didn't really matter seeing as he didn't recall seeing any other Dratini there either. But what he was sure of was the fact that normal Dratini where normally blue and white, where the average height of five foot eleven and not much more then that; not to mention they didn't have his lightning bold mark that he had on his stomach.

Which considering the fact that he had gown about a foot since he had first left the cave made Harry a little more than thirteen feet long and that he was still growing told Harry something; with his height alone. Along with the fact that he was something called a Shiny, which was an oddly color Pokémon. Not only that but he was even odder color seeing as normal shiny Drantini were pink; something Harry was glade he wasn't.

What Harry had learned through his hard work was different attacks both the ones that normal Dratini knew as well as different attacks with the magic that had followed him from his old world. The attacks he had managed to learn, though not master, at least not yet, that he was able to learn as a Dratini were: twister which was on of Harry's favorite attack and one of the attack Harry was sure he could add his magic to make it more powerful if given the chance.

Another one was slam, this was one of the first attack Harry had learned to do it was like a tackle but Harry through his whole body in to it which when considering the size and strength said body had was a really deadly combination. One he had just recently managed to get down was the dragon rage, and it wasn't an attack he like using often no matter how helpful it may have been.

Next there was hyper beam, which actually was an attack that he had started to learn before he had even left the cave but had only recently managed to get it down to a useable level. A couple of other attacks he had first started to learn and the cave and only managed to get to a useable level after he left said cave were the attacks thunder wave, outrage, toxic, ice beam, blizzard and protect. The last of which was one of his all-time favorite attack and one of the attacks that was the easiest for him to learn yet at the same time was an attack he wished he had as Harry potter.

Some of the magic he had as Harry potter that he had managed to reproduce as a Dratini was the lavation spell which he used to prank others as a way to honor his father, as well as a way to get to places easier. The spells he knew to unlock places which Harry used to either get into place or escape from them when things got to Harry. The point me spell which Harry mainly used to find both food and water, a spell to call up water, as well as fire; which came to him a lot easier then he thought they would. As well as several small transfiguration spells.

It was the transfiguration spells, as well as the easy they came to him, that made Harry remember the fact that he had never managed to master or even really get started on his Animagus transformation; which was another thing he wanted to do to honor those he had called family. The ones that had died for him. And was something he still wanted to attempt to do. However so far he had only managed to get a good grasp on mediation and entering his mindscape; which was only the very first step in the transformation.

Not only that but when he did get into his mindscape all Harry was able to see was that said mindscape was mostly shadowed and he continued to get the feeling that his mind was going to remain shadowed to him until he got more training in and reach a higher level in the skills that he was in; become more at home in his new body. Which was another reason why he continued to push himself so hard he had the strong feeling that he really wanted to know what was hidden in the shadow of his mind, and that if he didn't find out soon he could easily lose it.

Yes, Harry could he had done a lot since he had first left that cave, a lot of training and a lot of self-discover that he was using to find out just who he was, and he was finding he really wasn't who he actually thought he was. He was finding that he was actually enjoying the new life he had and didn't want to go back to his old world; though that isn't to say he would go back to being a human if he had the chance.

This self-discover and training wasn't all that he had done during the six months he had been exploring. He had also been doing his best to avoid being captured by the trainers around him, if he was going to captured by a trainer and battle alongside them then it would be a trainer of his choice. On that he wanted to fight along with and one that he would get along with. Not to mention one that would respect him and not see him as a sort of prize or anything similar to that considering how rare and outlandish he may be.

So far he had managed to avoid all trainer that would think of him like that, and those that he hadn't managed to remain unseen from he had managed to battled and escaped from; several of them actually. Though at the same time Harry noticed that it was getting more and more difficult to do so; in fact, he barely managed to beat and escape the last on who sent two different Pokémon at him at once in an attempt to capture him.

Harry got the feeling that somehow word about him had gotten out and more and more powerful trainers were coming down here in an attempt to capture him. This meant that if Harry wanted to get a trainer that he chose then he needed to find one real soon or else he'd be captured by someone he didn't choice; which was something Harry wasn't willing to accept. But the question was how did he find a trainer he wanted and how did he do it as quick as possible.

Harry was knocked out of his thought about how he was going to find a trainer he wanted by the sound of a car roar nearby. Hearing this Harry made a mad dash to a nearby bush to hide in, doing so just in time to see a red sports car fill with what looked to be cheerleaders zooming passed where he used to be. Seeing this and the teen in the car Harry could only snort as best he could in his Pokémon form and mentally tell himself at least that wasn't his trainer.

Harry, could see that the forest he was in was starting to clear up and he could see a town, which he knew to be Pallet town seeing this Harry got a pulling feeling in his gut and he knew he just knew that he was going to find his trainer there; that Pallet town was his trainers home. Now all he had to do was wait for his trainer to come. Hopefully he wouldn't be waiting too long because Harry wasn't sure he would be able to stop himself from going into the town after his trainer if he did; after all he really didn't want to be captured by anyone else.

Fortunately, it seemed that Harry didn't have to wait too long for his trainer, nor did he have to go into town after him, because after just a little bit of waiting in the woods staring at the town Harry felt the pull in his chest get stronger than ever before a small teen made his way through the trees, pulling a Pikachu along with him. He found him, he found his trainer, now all he had to do was see just what made this teen worth being his trainer, and if not follow him until he found a reason to do so.

A.n- Hey, first let me say that I am really sorry about taking so long to get these update up, and that I hope you like all of them. Second I would like your help please looking for a story. It is a Buffy/Harry Potter crossover story. Where it is after Harry defeats Voldemort and he meets Buffy right after she is brought back from the dead, then upon seeing her soul he knows she was pulled out of heaven and becomes sick throwing up from what he sees. Also in this story Willow is shown the be jealous over Harry and both what he can do and the as well attention he gets due to what he has done. Do any of you know what this story is, where I can find it and if it has been deleted or not?


End file.
